The Little Things
by sam2934
Summary: Enjoy the little things in life, for one day you'll look back and realize they were the big things. - Robert Brault Just a collection of oneshots/drabbles that more often than not are related to eachother, mostly centered on Jack Frost. The rating is just a precaution.
1. Forgotten

The sun had reached mid-point in the sky, the hustle and bustle of the large city as hectic as ever. A boy, no older than 14 sat on the edge of a large building, the very building overlooking the entire New York area. He had piercing blue eyes, a worn blue hoody covered his top and its hood covered his head, old looking brown pants clung tightly to his legs. In his hands he held a long, twisted staff.

Snowflakes gently floated on the wind, as the staff kept twirling.

They melted before they ever hit the ground.

If someone would have looked up they might have seen the boy and wondered what someone so young was doing up there. Might have wondered what he had planned. But as it is no one ever looks up. It wasn't as if they would see him anyways.

A small frown appeared on his pale face as he watched as the people pushed their way through the crowds, a determined look on every one of their faces. He watched as the crowds slowly thinned out, all the families returned to their homes.

The sun went down and the moon came up.

The boy looked up at the stars. He's long since stopped staring up at the moon, it never answered anyhow. He became aware of the glow illuminating the sky; the cool wind blew off the hood revealing snow white hair and a pale complexion.

Golden sand threaded its way into the city, floating gracefully under each crack of the windowsill to give each child a pleasant dream. The faint glow illuminated the boys longing face. Long shadows, of his thin figure and the buildings around him were cast onto the moist ground.

The small man of sand soon followed.

He never looked up once, to see the child he forgot every time, every night for years on end.

An unheard sigh came from the small frame. He pulled himself up, and leaned on his staff instinctively. The golden man was unaware of his silent watcher, but still he waited.

He took a running leap off the building and rocketed off into the sky. Snowflakes and sleet fluttered in the breeze behind him.

He flew above the clouds;

it was peaceful up there, for the frost child.

Back on the rooftop, fernlike frost melted ever so slowly…one could just make out the elegant swirls of writing spelling out only two words,

_"Jack Frost."_

* * *

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians...for the record_**


	2. As Long as He Could Bear

When Pitch first broke his staff he felt pain. It was like an agonizing burning sensation happening at the same time you were being ripped in two.

And yet it wasn't, it didn't leave a mark like most injuries. Not a visible one anyways. Emotionally it felt as if everything you knew and cared about was taken away in one swift strike.

The pain of having nothing left to lose.

But it didn't stop him; he called upon the power deep within himself and repaired his broken staff…,

his broken soul.

But once something pure and new is broken it can never go back fully to what it once was.

Something inside him was let lose that day, something dark.

It was that feeling in the back of your mind telling you to do something terrible.

But it was more than that, it was pain. He still feels the pain of when his staff had first been broken, dulled slightly to as become bearable.

He's never told anyone, not North, Bunny, Sandy, or even Tooth; and he never will. He hides the agony he feels every day, he hides it so that the world will not wonder. No one notices the brief looks of pain that pass over his pale features, as they continue to talk and laugh.

Few hear the short gasps of surprise when a particularly painful spike of agony grips him. When some do he passes it off as a stomache ache.

_But I know better._

Over time he's come to terms with the pain; he's grown used to it and can now ignore it completely. He will never tell another living soul,

_but I know._

_I see his pain,_

_his struggle,_

_I felt it when his connection to me was nearly shattered._

He'll never tell anyone of the pain he feels. Never in all his life,... or at least...

For as long as he can bear.

-_North Wind_


	3. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

He tried to stay awake, he really did. But one, hyperactive child could only listen to monthly reports for so long. Trying to decipher Sandy's report tired him out. Bunny's monotone, Australian accent just knocked him out. He fell asleep in one of North's big armchairs, he curled up into a ball, and his thin form was half buried in the fluffiness of the chair. Also, it drowned out his mumbling. It was only when Bunny said, looking at no one in particular,

"Alright Frostbite, let's get this over with," did they notice him.

His staff lay loosely in one hand, while the other was gripping the fabric of the chair lightly. His silver hair covered his eyes, and he looked…peaceful. It was a big change compared to the mischievous look he always seemed to wear; he looked…..more like the child he was at heart rather than the 300 year old spirit who had lived in isolation his entire life. Even Bunny couldn't hold back a soft smile as he looked at the sleeping form.

"Oi, Frostbite, no sleeping' on the job" whispered Bunny gently in his ear.

"Shut up, Kangaroo" replied Jack, still asleep.

Bunny's eyes widened and he looked at the others, they shrugged, confused looks on each of their faces. He looked back at Jack, and tried again. He hopped quietly in front of the chair and knelt in front of the sleeping child.

"Come on get up"

"No, I'm tired," he answered. He paused for a moment before an idea came into mind.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue…duh" mumbled Jack into the chair. Tooth covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh. North getting the idea, grinned and walked over.

"Vat, iz your favorite holiday?" asked North quietly.

"April Fools is nice….." North's mouth dropped and he looked offended and Bunny laughed at him.

"Well he didn't say he liked Easter either" said North crossing his arms.

Bunny's ears dropped and he glared at them both. Tooth fluttered up and brushed Jack's hair out-of-the-way,

"Why are your teeth so white?" she asked

"Natural…I guess," came the muffled reply. Tooth giggled and flew back.

"Jack, a snowball fight is starting without you, what are ya goin' ta do?" asked Bunny

"No, wait up guys, wait for me" Jack half yelled, flipping over onto his side, facing them.

Now all the Guardians had that evil look on their face. The face that read, _I've found the perfect time for a video._ Sandy flew out of the room for a moment, and came back with a video camera. They had to get ahead, who knows how many pranks Jack has planned for them. They don't stand a chance, but with this they'll have some leverage at least.

"Jack, how many pranks have you already planned" Bunny heard something but couldn't make it out.

"Say again"

"Can't count that high" came the reply.

The Guardians looked at each other alarmed.

"Who's first?"

"Kangaroo" Bunny quietly growled something about that Jack even insulting him in his sleep. North leaned forward and whispered something inaudible into Jack's ear. A moment of pause came before the answer.

"I'll bring you back to the last ice age" said Jack menacingly. North snickered and motioned to Tooth. Tooth asked gently,

"Sweetie, you have a loose tooth I'm gonna get it okay" Jack's face scrunched up and he started batting away imaginary bees. They all held their mouths closed in silent laughter.

"Jack, Bunny pranked you what are you gonna do?"

"Freeze his fuzzy butt off" he said, the corners of his lips curling into a smile. Bunnymund growled and stepped forward.

"Jack Burgess is being overrun by...uuh... elves!, what are you going to do about it?"

"Offer them North's secret chocolate supply" North gasped and covered his mouth. He looked betrayed. Bunny chuckled and tried again, his thoughts wandered back to their recent fight with Pitch, and the Easter incident.

"Jack, Pitch is attacking, the Guardians are too far away to get there, now what"

"Throw a snowball at his face" They looked at each other and shrugged, sounded like Jack.

Sandy started waving his hands in the air, to get their attention. He started forming pictures above his head until North, busted out laughing. Bunny flung his paw to cover the Russian's mouth. North whispered the question in Bunny's ear and he looked at Sandy and asked with his eys,

_Really?_

Sandy shrugged and motioned to Jack, with an expression saying,

_well, get on with it._ Bunny sighed and asked,

"When you get sick, do you barf slushies''?" Jack didn't even hesitate when he answered,

"Do you barf chocolate, when you're sick?" Bunny was about to answer before the question dawned on him.

He snarled and glared at each of them respectively, before retreating to the back of the room.

Sandy's shoulders were shaking in violent laughter. Tooth had her fist in her mouth trying to stifle the screeches of laughter. North however, couldn't hold it in any longer, he busted out in a loud hearty bellow. Putting the signature, Ho, Ho, Ho to shame, Jack bolted up and looked around, all the Guardians froze on the spot, blue eyes looked around warily not registering anything, his eyelids began closing once more and he fell back against the chair.

They all let out a breath they had no idea they had held. Tooth looked sympathetic for a moment and went to ruffle Jack's hair. He flinched slightly and let out a soft moan when her hand graze his head, he turned over to face the back of the chair. Tooth smiled warmly and said,

"Maby we should leave him alone while were ahead."

"Nah, I got one more trick up my sleeve," replied Bunny digging through his sash.

"Uh, you don't wear sleeves" North informed him.

"SSSHHHHHH" hissed Tooth.

Bunny pulled out a few jars of paint, and some paintbrushes. He smirked at the totally unaware Jack and tossed some paintbrushes to the others.

Not being able to help themselves the advanced towards Jack. All of a sudden North held a hand out stopping their progress. He motioned to Sandy who nodded; he formed a ball of golden dream sand and hurled it at Jack. It exploded against him and small sand dolphins flew around his head. Sandy smiled and gave a thumbs up.

They all popped opened the paint jars and dipped in the paintbrushes. They each seemed to favor a certain color.

Bunny painted green swirls all over Jack's face. Tooth painted a barely distinguishable purple mustache on him, North painted large red dots on Jack's cheeks for blush. Sandy using yellow, reached forward to paint golden eyes on Jack's eyelids.

But, as soon as the tip of the paintbrush brushed his eyelids, Jack flinched; he gripped his staff and swung it around. Blowing ice in all directions, it blasted all the paint into the Guardians faces, Bunny's loud curse was cut short and they were frozen in place.

They stood there in the same place, their eyes swiveling back and forth looking at each other, and attempting to break free. Each Guardian looked like an ice sculpture, the paint dying the clear ice a rainbow of colors. They finally gave up breaking free and tried yelling at Jack, though it only came out as muffled grumbles.

The paint on Jack's pale face began flaking off, floating in the breeze as brightly colored snowflakes. The open window blew in some snow and it rested upon Jack. Jack let out a whimper of content and gathered the snow up as a pillow. He snuggled deeper into it, his staff lay forgotten on the floor beside him.

When he woke up in the morning he was in for a strange surprise.

Needless to say the Guardians didn't ever mess with Jack in his sleep again, because as the saying goes;

_Let sleeping dogs lie_.


	4. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie part 2

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

Jack moaned as he heard the constant noise, interrupting his sleep.

BANG!

"GO AWAY!" he yelled through the snow.

BANG, BANG!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" he buried himself deeper into the snow and began covering his head with it. It did nothing but muffle the sound,

BANG, BANG, BANG BA-

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His head popped out of the snow and looked around. Small snow crystals sparkled on the edges of his dark eyelashes, his mind wasn't really registering anything at the moment.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around. He saw that he was in North's meeting room; he saw some toys, a few cookies strewn about, and his mug of iced hot chocolate, frozen Guardians, a couple elves, the- wait rewind he said to himself. He looked back at his drink lying half-finished on the table.

_Can't let a good drink go to waste,_

he thought, he picked up the mug and took a sip; he let out a content Ahh as he gulped down the rest. He grabbed his staff and prepared to leave, Jack took about two steps before he ran head first into an ice sculpture.

He squinted his eyes shut and rubbed his head painfully, he turned around to give the statue a dirty glare, and what he saw was not what he expected.

"AAAAAHAHHHHHH" Jack shouted as he fell back on his butt, he scooted to the wall and looked around.

Gathered near his chair were ice sculptures of the Guardians so real, it looked as if they were ready to walk off right now. The sculptures were oddly colored, even for North, they were a rainbow of different pastels and had no design what so ever.

He hopped up, leaning on his staff and walked closer. He saw that the statues' eyes were all closed, and also they all seemed to have surprised looks on their faces, and some of them looked almost like they were….moving slightly.

_No, no I must still be drowsy_, he thought, Jack shook his head like a puppy and fluffy white snow flew around. He got closer to the sculpture of North and recoiled when he heard a noise…it sounded like …snoring. He walked around each one, his hands behind his back. He looked at the detail done on Bunny's fur and reached out to touch it.

He tapped the ice, and green eyes shot open, he screamed and backed up. Emerald eyes looked at him panicked, they both stared at each other for a moment,

"Bunny?" asked Jack uncertainly.

The Pooka in the sculpture attempted to speak, it took a minute but Jack got what he was saying. Jack's eyes widened and he covered his mouth to stop the laughter. Then North woke up, and seemingly forgot the situation he was in because, he bucked around so much he ended up falling over.

Jack lost it; he busted out laughing and was on his stomach floating in midair. He pounded his fist on the ground as the sound of his clear, childlike laugh filled the room. The Guardians began yelling at Jack to get them out of here. It took at least five minutes of pictures and hysterical laughter for Jack to calm down.

He had his hands on his knees as he gasped for air,

"Oka-…..okay….I…I'm….good" he final managed to pant out. He stood for a moment before he finally caught his breath.

"Soooooo, if you guys are gonna hang aroud here does that mean I can do whatever I want?"

The Guardians all looked panicked, and tried to yell NO!

"Yeah, guess that wouldnt be nice, how did you guys all get like this" they just gared at him. He stood there looking at them the feeling of power making him feel confident. He walked up and tapped the ice around Sandy; it immediately turned to water and splashed to the ground. Sandy landed on the ground with a soft thud, next he did Tooth, and she collapsed onto the ground and lay there for a moment, catching her breath.

Next he did North who surprisingly, managed to catch himself but then slid ungracefully to the floor. Lastly, he melted the ice around Bunny, who landed on the ground curled up in a small ball, shivering,

"Blo-bloody h-hell tha-that's C-c-c-c-o-ld-d-d-d" he stuttered.

North also managed to speak to a passing yeti through his constant shivering,

"G-g-g-g-o-o f-f-f-etch a f-few b-b-b-blank-blank-ets." The yeti came back quickly and handed the four shivering Guardians a handful of blankets. They wrapped themselves up and sat on the chair, the yeti started the fire-place and the Guardians all gathered around it.

They all held their hands out to warm them, when Jack started laughing again.  
"Oi, what wrong with ya mate" demanded bunny.

"Nothing, nothing," replied Jack waving his hand dismissively. The four original Guardians shrugged,

"Well, I'm headin' back to me warren where it's warm," before anyone could stop him, he disappeared through a tunnel.

Then North let out a disappointed bellow,

"AH No, Sandy did the camera get wet?" the little golden man picked up their dripping wet camera, looking disappointed.

"Uuuh what exactly was on that" asked Jack suspiciously

The other three exchanged quick glances.

"Uh... nothing sweet... Tooth, nothing...nothing at all," stuttered Tooth

"Okaaaaay"

After many fits of random laughter the others left to. Leaving Jack to scroll the videos and pictures he'd just taken on his camera. He chuckled evilly as looked at them all. Bunny's fur was dyed bright green and pink, while North's face was literally colored red and blue, Tooth just looked totally purple and Sandy was tie dyed. It was only later did anyone notice anything off.

He swore he could hear Bunny's roar of fury all the way from the North Pole. Of course now he was hiding in an old storage room at the North Pole, to escape the rainbow-colored Guardians. He's still not sure how they got frozen in the first place, but he obviously had something to do with it. He heard the horrified screeches of both Tooth and North as they yelled at the mirror. He couldn't hear Sandy but his expression was probably hilarious. Jack heard the stomping of the angry Pooka as he stormed through the workshop searching for the winter culprit. He hid his face in his hoodie to stifle his loud laughter.

That was when the door opened.

* * *

**Alright here is my attempt at a sequel, I wasn't originally planing on doing a part two so I didn't have anything planned. If you have any drabble requests please feel free to share with me. **

**I'm having a bit of trouble trying to come up with any ideas of a second language for Jact to know. Can any of you think of a second language that makes sense for him to be able to speak?**


	5. Those Eyes

_Dear Diary_,

A wise spirit once told me that eyes are a window to the soul.

I'm not sure who it was that told me this but I've never thought about it till now. I suppose it's because while I always look to the eyes to see the full story, I've never seen eyes that someone shielded.

Those icy blue eyes seem to stare right to your soul, and sift through the secrets you try so hard to keep hidden.

His cold calculating stare can hold you in place, and decide exactly what you need.

He reads the words written in your eyes, and understands them, no matter how deep or shallow they may be.

He plays people like one would play chess, and he always won. I have never understood how he did it, and I'm not sure if I ever will. Despite what he'd like us all to believe,

I know he cares.

But if eyes are the window to the soul,

his have curtains.

I look in his eyes and see only frosty indifference,

but every now and then his real feelings will peek through the curtains.

Those are the times when you learn the most. He gives nothing away; all that shows is a carefree, confident smile. The only way to see what he feels is to read the colors.

In anger his eyes turn a dangerously dark blue, when he's happy they are bright like the sky, and in sadness and pain they dull to a light blue-grey.

But in those rare moments when his real self-shines through, I see what those years of solitude have done to him.

I see the layers upon layers of the life he's lived, hidden in the depths of those cerulean eyes.

I see the scarring it's left on his soul, scars never heal, but they will fade

….over time.

I kick myself for not noticing the signs sooner,

but now I have.

And I'll be there to help him through it.

-_Toothiana_

* * *

**_Tooth just always struck me as the type that would have a diary. So I wrote what I thought one of her entry's might look like. Just writing down her feelings on different matters, not so much the type of person who writes down what the did that day._**

**_Like it, love it, hate it...tell me what you think_**


	6. Nightmares

_He knew that if the situation ever presented its self he would risk his life to save his sister. But he never expected it to happen like this._

"Jack I'm scared," whispered Pippa, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"I know, I know" he replied encouragingly. "Just walk towards me alright, it'll be fine…..just…just trust me, okay."

_Pippa nodded shakily and took a step, the ice cracked and spread. She sobbed and took another. The ice crackled again and began to break._

"JACK!"

_His name, that was the last thing his beloved sister said._

"PIPPA!" he yelled, he swung his staff out to catch her, but he was too late.

_He saw his sister thrash about under the water before growing deathly still._

"PIIIIIPPA!" he yelled. "NOOO, No I'm sorry, no you can't leave…. you can't!"

"JACK, JACKY WAKE UP IT'S ONLY A DREAM!"

Bunny watched as the winter spirit slowly opened his eyes to find a large Pooka kneeling beside him. His icy blue eyes looked back up into Bunny's bright green ones. the blue eyes watered, not really seeing, and he began sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, whispering words of nonsense to himself. Bunny sat down and pulled the crying child into his arms, and held him protectively.

"Shh, shh, its alright… I got ya" he murmured in Jack's ear.

"I failed her, I failed everyone" Jack gasped. Bunny paused, before what Jack was talking about dawned on him.

"You didn't fail, you saved her" he told the child, rocking the shaking form back and forth slowly.

"No I failed her…..and…and now I'm all alone…..j...just..just like I d...deserve," sobbed Jack.

This surprised Bunny, he never realized this was how his little snowflake felt.

"No, Snowflake no…..you're not alone any more…..never again...no one deserves that"

He received no answer, he just sat with the child huddled against him, crying into his chest. He rubbed circles in Jack's back until the shaking died down, and the sobbing became short gasps. But still the large Pooka sat, holding the child, he ran his fingers through Jack's silver hair, whispering words of comfort. Soon loud breathing became even, and Jack fell limp in his arms. He had no more nightmares that night, and Bunny never left his side. As the Pooka dosed off also, he heard the barely perceptible murmur,

"Thank you" he paused as looked down at the sleeping spirit, he pushed some off the white hair out of his eyes and replied,

"Always, Snowflake...always."

* * *

**Well guys this is my attempt at fluff, pretty terrible but hey...I tried**

**So I was thinking Bunny just happened to hear Jack yelling in his sleep, as he passed by...or something like that.**

**Not shure when I'll post the next drabble but most likely pretty soon.**


	7. It's all Fun and Games

**Alright, just so were on the same page, the title is actually, It's All Fun and Games till Someone Gets Hurt.**

**I couldnt put that because the title ended up being to long...o well. Heres the next small story; enjoy.**

* * *

It started off as a simple prank. Jack, being the mischief maker he is decided it would be funny to try out the old bucket over the doorway trick. Tooth, Sandy, and North were in on it; personally they were just happy it wasn't them. They all arrived a bit early for the Guardian meeting so that they wouldn't accidently stumble into the trap. Sandy being one of the quietest was sent to delay Bunny while Jack set up. He didn't need long, but hey as much as he liked to deny it, Bunny was fast.

Sandy smiled to himself as he playfully tossed the golden snowball in his hand. Bunny was just around the corner, he froze as the Pooka came into view. He heard low mumbles coming from the stomping rabbit, from his hiding place in the tree. As Bunny looked over the warren, Sandy took his chance, he took off a bit of sand, just enough for a 5 minute catnap. He kissed the pinch of sand and threw it into the wind, it hit Bunny and the warrior immediately fell back onto the plush green grass. Sandy did a small fistpump and silently floated away.

Back the workshop, North, Tooth, and Jack all at awaiting Sandy's arrival. When he flew in the through the window, Jack hopped up smiling, he flew out of the room, and came back lugging a bucket almost bigger than him. He let out a shrill whistle and the window blew open. The wind assisted Jack in lifting up the bucket onto the doorway. Jack mumbled thanks, and the wind ruffled his hair playfully. Jack laughed and shooed it away. He ran back to his seat and plopped down just as Bunny bursted through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late musta' dosed off an'-"He stopped when a bucket full of ice cold, slushy water came down onto him. Bunny let out groan and pushed his sopping wet ears out of his face. All the others were rolling on the floor laughing by the time he ringed the water from his long ears.

"Alright, ha, ha very funny, now what bright eyed show pony came up with this one?"

"As if you have to ask kangaroo" gasped Jack. Bunny stomped angrily over and grabbed the child by the hood. He held him up to eye level and tried his best to look angry and menacing. This only made Jack laugh even harder.

"You look*GASP* like a*WHEEZE*…walking mop" finished North laughing again. Bunny growled and shook Jack, getting his attention. Bright blue eyes stared back at him happily,

"You don't wanna prank a Pooka, mate."  
"Oh…I think I'll take my chances" said Jack. He twisted his small body expertly and broke out of Bunny's grasp. Using the warrior himself as a springboard he launched himself into the rafters. Bunny shook his fist at him, trying to hide his shivers. Jack laughed and shook his fist playfully back.  
"Come on jump, ya old Roo" he taunted. And he did, Jack didn't even have a chance to dodge when Bunny had hold of his ankle. He fell back down, the spirit in tow. Jack squirmed, then glared at him, from upside down. Not a very effective glare if you asked Bunny. The Pooka smirked and asked,

"Now what, ya gumby"  
"Just this" replied Jack, doing absolutely nothing.

North was about to ask, when the air went cold. A moment later, Bunny cursed and dropped Jack on the floor. He started blowing on his hand trying to warm it up. Jack laughed and pointed, his hair was frozen in place from when he was hanging upside down. It was spiked up and looked oddly dangerous.

That was when Bunny gave chase, Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the advancing Pooka. He fled out the door before anyone could stop him. Bunny charged through the crowd of yetis following the white haired nuisance. Jack yelled out in terror as bunny got closer. Finally he ended up freezing the ground so that Bunny along with a jumble of elves and yetis were tangled up in a pile. He heard Bunny yell threats in his direction, and he called back,  
"WHAT…..I CANT HEAR YOU" Then Bunny exploded from the pile, elves flew in all directions and the chase continued. Jack leaped up to the next floor, and Bunny bounded up the stairs.

Many broken toys later, Bunny had Jack trapped in a corner. Jack backed up slowly as Bunny advanced. He looked nervous, and Bunny smirked.

"What are ya' gonna do now" he asked.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh…..THIS!" he yelled, swing his staff towards Bunny, the wind came to his aid and blew Bunnymund back against the wall. The others finally caught up to them, and stood hunched over gasping for breath. Tooth glanced up at Jack, who was looking at Bunny with his hand in his mouth, Tooth looked at Bunny then literally fell on the floor screeching in laughter. Sandy was pounding his fists against the ground and North still stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Better close your mouth mate' you'll catch flies," said Bunny.

"Uuuuh Bunny" interrupted North, choking on his laughter, he gestured to a mirror a little ways down the wall.

Bunny looked accusingly as Jack before going to look. When he saw himself in the mirror he nearly screamed, his grey fur was all puffed up, he looked like a walking newborn chick. He turned back to Jack a look of pure fury on his face; Sandy took pictures while Jack laughed it up,

"Guys, guys I've discovered a new breed of kangaroo, it's the elusive flufferoo." All the others busted into new fits of laughter and Tooth even started to snort. Bunny let out a yell of frustration and ran at Jack.

"What the matter flufferoo, got a bur in your fur"

He had no time to react, Bunnymund grabbed Jack roughly by the hood, opened up a tunnel and threw him in before anyone could protest. A small purple flower was left in his wake. The remaining Guardians shrugged and went back to the meeting room.

* * *

All the way to Bunny's destination he yelled at the dangling winter spirit.

"I' m am tired of ya, You have been nothing but a pain in the arse since the moment ya got here, always makin messes and causin mishaps, not to mention the never ending kangaroo insults… I'm gonna end those right now….!"

He tapped his foot again and they both had to squint their eyes when they emerged from the tunnel. He brought Jack up close to his face and yelled,  
"Why don't you hang around here, til' you see a real kangaroo, and until then you're NOT LEAVIN'!"

He ripped Jack's staff from his hands, and dropped the spirit to the ground. Jack landed with a dull thud, and he looked around. His eyes grew wide and he stuttered out,  
"Uh…Bunny…..BUNNY WAIT DON'T LEAVE I CAN'T SURVI-" he cut himself off, when Bunny's ears disappeared through a tunnel, leaving Jack with empty hands.

"...out here," he finished for no one.

He gulped and pushed some hair out of his eyes. A few minutes in and he was already sweating in the hot Australian sun. He looked around and all he saw were a few dead bushes and lots of dry cracking dirt. He pulled himself up and brushed the dust off himself as best he could.

His worried look grew as he stared up at the sun, and put his hands over his eyes, normally he would fly off but he didn't have his staff now. The wind, while it couldn't fly Jack out, attempted to cool him off by keeping up a steady breeze. It wrapped around him protectively, and Jack gave it a small smile.

He listened closely and in the distance he heard some faint howling. He stood there listening for a moment before he gave out one long howl. As an answer he was given a pause, his smile fell and he turned to walk away. A series of short barks and howls stopped him in his tracks, he thought for a moment before returning with a yip.

He heard some barking and started traveling in that direction.

A while later he came to a small pack of dingos, it consisted of about five adults and three pups, he knelt down, and held out his hands.

The pups eagerly started to sprint up to him, but a few nips from the adults stopped them. The leader cautiously approached Jack and began sniffing him. Jack sat stock still, as all the members inspected him closely. Scarcely breathing he slowly stood up.

The dingoes looked up at him, and then tackled him playfully to the ground. Jack laughed and rubbed them all behind their ears. The adults stepped back a ways and watched as he played with the pups. Jack let out dramatic oofs as the pups all jumped on him, one continued to pull at his hood, and another liked chewing on the hoodie strings. The playing slowed as Jack's movements became sluggish.

He was sweating furiously, and he was getting paler by the second. The sun was only a quarter of the way up, meaning the hottest temperatures have yet to come. His eyes grew panicked and he looked around, he barked at the lead dog, and immediately it jumped up. The leader growled at the others and looked at Jack. The last thing Jack saw before he fainted was all the wild dogs slowly advancing towards him.

* * *

Bunny paced nervously around in his warren, Jack's staff was held in his hands as he fingered it. He wasn't sure if he had been too hard on the boy or not. While his actions were rash, the little bugger had deserved it. Just a few minutes before, the last of the water had finally dried off of him. It took another five to stop shivering. He let out a sigh, and plopped noisily to the ground. A few egglets scurried out of the way before they were squashed.

Bunny stared at the staff, the frosted designs on it were melting slowly and the water was soaking into the twisted wood. Soon all the ice was gone and all that was left was just a plain wooden staff, a soft blue glow began coming from the inside of it.

He hastily dropped it on the ground, but when he did this the wind came to life. It blew egglings, leaves, and debris everywhere as it rushed through his warren. The whistling grew louder and louder until Bunny had to hold his ears down to keep the sound out. It began pushing him, his feet dragged on the ground as it shoved him towards the exit.

"Oi, whats the big idea!?"

It shoved and shoved no matter how much Bunny struggled. It brought him to a large clearing, the sun shown underground through a cloaked hole in the ground above. In the center of the clearing lay a small snowflake, most likely left from Jack's recent visit. He smiled softly at the memory.

He watched as it slowly melted, starting at the edges until all that was left was a damp spot on the ground. He stood for a moment, processing. His ears shot up when he realized what the wind was trying to say.

His snowflake was melting.

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and jumped in, he shot through the tunnels faster than he's ever gone before. He just hoped that was fast enough.

* * *

He popped out of the ground where he thought he dropped Jack off. He sniffed the air and looked around carefully. In the dirt he saw the faintest mark of a footprint. It was barely a scratch on the ground and if Bunny hadn't been an expert tracker he wouldn't have seen it. He cursed silently to himself about Jack being to light footed for his own good.

He sniffed the air once more and this time he caught a familiar scent, dingo. He swore and ran off, following the footprints leading towards the center of the outback.

He came to a small patch of bushes and stopped dead. In the dirt was signs of a fierce struggle, and it seemed that Frost had not come out on top. If the wet drag marks were anything to go by. He cursed the sun loudly before following the tracks.

He had no idea how long he ran, all he knew was that Jack was counting on him to get him out of this. His mind was focused solely on the fear that he wouldn't make it in time, he should have realized, a winter spirit could never survive in Australia. Jack was uncomfortable in 60 degrees let alone the scorching Outback temperatures.

He had no idea what he'd do if Jack wasn't okay. He ran and ran until he ended up tripping on some rocks that were hidden under some dirt. He was about to pull himself up when a growl caught his attention. He slowly looked up and was me with some extremely sharp teeth dangerously close to his face.

He carefully pulled himself up and stood at his full height, in an attempt to scare them off. All this did was cause the other dingos to advance on him also. All their fur was raised and their lips were curled back in snarls. He frowned and glanced behind them.

There under the shade of an almost leaf bare tree was the mop of white hair he'd longed to see. Three pups formed an adorable, yet slightly frightening protective circle around the fallen spirit.

He gasped softly and slowly raised his hands up and dropped his weapons. The dogs were about to attack when a small whimper was heard. They all turned to see the puppies pitifully nudging Jack's hand.

That was when he let them have it, while they looked at Jack he reached for his weapons and attacked, after a lot of biting and wrestling, Bunny had the dingo pack on the run. They ran up to a small hill, and howled mournfully back at him. Jack's hand briefly twitched in response.

Bunny quickly made his way over to the boy. He checked his pulse and found it beating dangerously fast. His face was no longer covered in sweat, it was totally dry. He was deathly pale, and was scarcely moving. Bunny gently knelt down, and picked up the unconscious spirit, he pushed the hair out of the boys eyes and whispered,  
"Hang on Snowflake, I'm here."

He tapped his foot on the ground and ran straight to North's. All he got was a small moan, as he sprinted in the tunnels. He opened the tunnel straight in North's office. When he emerged from the ground he thrust the limp body into the Russians surprised arms.

"Do something" was all he said.

The large man wasted no time yelling orders at some yetis, and carrying Jack to the infirmary. Tooth and Sandy flew worriedly behind them. They laid him on the bed, and removed his hoodie, revealing a plain light blue shirt. North checked his temperature, and swore loudly in Russian. He tossed the thermometer to Bunny and when he read it, his ears fell guilty, it read 103.

North yelled at Tooth to go find a book on winter spirits, she came back later saying there was nothing. They knew Jack's normal tempature was nothing close to their's, but they werent sure by how much eiher. North, Bunny, and Sandy looked at each other with panicked looks. Suddenly Sandy jumped up; he quickly began forming pictures above his showing them putting Jack outside.

"Of course!" he yelled. North gently picked up the limp form and carried him outside. He gingerly placed Jack on the snow covered ground. Bunny placed his staff, on the pale hand and stepped back.

Blue light glowed slightly before the staff iced over, the temperature dropped suddenly, and the Guardians shivered. They looked back at the small form before quickly heading back inside.

They sat at the window to keep an eye on the sleeping spirit. They watched him for a moment, nodding to themselves as the snow began falling outside, and the wind started picking up.

That was when North got up and angrily made his way over to Bunny, he poked a thick finger threateningly into Bunny's chest as the Pooka backed into the wall.  
"Vat, did you do?" Bunny scratched his head nervously and told them what happened.

"YOU WHAT"!? screeched Tooth once he had finished.

Bunny flinched back at her outburst. Sandy practically had steam coming out of his ears and North looked ready to kill. He chuckled nervously but was cut off by Tooth,  
"OF ALL THE STUPID, UN-THOUGHT OUT, TERRIBLE THINGS YOU'VE DONE; THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST!"

"Vat were You Thinking you...?" North yelled, along with a colorful string of curses.

Bunny's mouth dropped open and the others all stared at North, he just returned the glare, as if trying to burn holes into Bunny's head.

"Alright listen mates, it was an honest mistake, I-"

"HONEST MISTAKE, YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!" yelled Tooth, Sandy nodded vigorously in agreement.

"It wasn't that ba-"

"NOT THAT BAD, DID YOU SEE HIM HE WAS PAST MELTING, HE-"North cut off when Jack stumbled in.

He leaned against the doorframe and was swaying were he stood. He looked at each of them in turn and mumbled,

"Hey guys hows it goin," his eyes rolled back and he fell towards the ground.

Sandy flung a sand mattress under him before he landed. Jack whispered a quiet thanks as Sandy maneuvered the mattress to dump him in a chair. Slowly he pulled himself up into a sitting position and just looked at them. Bunny squirmed guiltily under his gaze; the others just sent glares Bunny's way. After a moment Jack broke the silence,

"Why was I sleeping in front of your door?" he asked in a cracking voice.

"You don't remember?" asked Tooth hesitantly,

"Nope….wait…remember what?" he asked, looking sleepy.

"Oh uh…nothing Frostbite" cut in Bunnymund. Jack looked at him in suspicion but shrugged it off.

"You weren't feeling well. So you went outside and ended up falling asleep." Put in North.

"Say uh, Snow Cone how come all animals seem to you like you so much?" Asked Bunny in an attempt to change the subject

"Huh... oh, well you see back before I died when I wasn't helping around the house or in the fields, my father taught me how to dog whisper, and I enjoyed it so much I got him to teach me more, you know more about how to treat other animals I guess I just…..never forgot what he taught me." He replied with a shrug and a long yawn.

"Also, sometime during the 300 years, I spent a good year or two with a pack of wolves, kinda helped get some insight on their behavior."

"Oh that's cool, okay then, just curios, mate" replied Bunny, staring at Jack oddly.

"Oh alright, I guess I'll…..guess I'll just-"he fell silent and slumped back into the chair, in a dead sleep.

They all let out a collective sigh…..thank goodness he forgot everything. It seemed the situation resolved itself, Jack was fine and no lasting harm was done. Of course, Bunny would be apaologizing whether Jack knew what it was for or not. And Bunny did find himself cleaning out the stables for the next month,(Courtesy of North) and let him just say that those stalls have never looked cleaner in their life.

* * *

**Well that turned out interesting. I'm sorry about the less than great ending, I just didn't really want to have to write a whole apology scene. I'm not to great at those.**

** Plus, I sorta thought that since he fell unconscious then maby it makes sense that he wouldn't remeber some things.**

**Also, this was a long chapter. If the length bothered you for some reason, I can separate it into 2 chapters; if you'll just let me know.**

**And tell me what you think, I'm always up for pointers.**


	8. Scissors

"JACK!" yelled Tooth as she watched the mop of white hair disappear around the corner. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!" he yelled back, his voice echoing off all the walls of the workshop.

With an annoyed sigh Tooth fluttered after the winter spirit; a pair of silver scissors gleamed dangerously in her hand. She stalked the hallways quietly looking left and right for any disturbances, alarmed yetis quickly getting out of her way. She came to the large door at the end of the hall and, looked it over. It was a deep red brown and paint was chipping off in places, but what was on the handle was what intrigued her. There on the old brass door knob was a delicate pattern of frost slowly melting, she smiled inwardly and gently pushed it opened.

"Jack…" she hissed, menace clearly showing in her voice.

She got no response so she stepped inside. At first glance it seemed the room has been long unused, but she knew better. There in the corner was Jack, his back to her. Hands covered his head and he gave no sign of noticing Tooth had entered; an open target. She smirked and advanced on the vunerable spirit,

"Sweet Tooth will you please just let me-"

"NO!" he snapped interrupting her.

"Jack your acting like a child." She replied coolly.

"Gee, I wonder why" he said sarcastically.

Giving up on a peaceful approach she let out a growl and moved forward. She leaped at Jack, who dived to the side to avoid her attack. Snowflakes fell over them as he twirled around and kicked the scissors from her hand. She screeched and tackled him to the ground. His staff clattered away from him with dramatic clangs.

She leapt off of Jack and stumbled over to retrieve the fallen weapon. Jack crawled over and picked up his staff. She picked the scissors up, and slowly turned back towards the winter spirit,

"I am going to give you a haircut." She hissed, slowly advancing on Jack.

"NEVER!" he shouted.

"Come on we all know you need one," she reasoned, looking at the silver hair that was nearly covering those bright blue eyes.

He gulped in response and backed into a corner. Tooth gave a light triumphant laugh and twirled the scissors in her hand playfully.

Just then Jack let out a yell; he flung a volley of snowballs, faster than her eyes could follow. Almost every one of them hit their mark. And by the time she managed to wipe the snow out of her eyes, Jack was no where to be seen.

She growled before running to the window and shouting after the retreating form of the winter spirit.

"NEXT TIME FROOOOOOST!" she yelled into the wind, shaking the scissors.

A playful laugh echoed in the air as he flew out of sight. Tooth gave a small smile and gazed down at the glittering scissors then whispered to herself,

"Next time."

* * *

**Well thats that. All though I'm not shure what THAT was. Hehe**

**Just my attempt at something different, though I'll admit this wasn't my idea, I just put the idea into words.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Again lemme know if you have any ideas.**


	9. The Fiercest Spirit

At first it was just little things, like Jack being able to exactly pinpoint the source of a smell at given moments, or others were low menacing growls could be heard when he became particularly annoyed. Some were less noticeable such as being a bit like a mother hen when children were hurt while playing and even sometimes the cornered look he'd get when to many people were in a room at one time.

Or even the moments were Jack seemed more like a child than a 300 year old immortal, the mischief he'd cause, and those impossible hiding spots he'd manage to squeeze himself into.

All of the Guardians picked up on these things when they happened, however they stopped thinking on it after the first few times when no one ever brought attention to it. They assumed it was just…well…..Jack.

* * *

The wind was moving at high speeds as Jack flew above the clouds. He did see the aura North sent out signaling the Guardian meeting and he may or may not have forgotten the countless reminders he received from all the others…it's just... he was at Jamie's and was having the time of his life. All the neighborhood kids had joined together for the most amazing snowball fight in the history of history..EVER. Jack's team ended up winning, even if it was a bit unfair…. meaning Jack, Sophie, and Jamie vs. all the other kids.

The wind blew his silver hair out of his face as he rocketed towards North's workshop. As the looming building came into view, so did the feeling of... darkness. He frowned and made his way over towards the window. He found it to be locked so he jumped off the roof and landed at the front door.

He knocked a few times and when no grumpy yeti answered he froze the handle so it shattered, then forced his way in. What he saw made him stop; the normal organized chaos had gone into full blown chaos. Yetis and elves lay everywhere on the ground and seemed to just be waking.

Some yetis like Phil who had already woken up were holding their heads and stumbling around. Toys flew around crashing into things and a faint smell of burnt cookies hung in the air. Black ooze seemed to lie all around, giving off a….strange scent. Jack gasped and ran to North's office, no Guardians. He rushed over to the globe room and still no Guardians. However stuck on the globe, was a slip of paper, written in the same black ooze, was a note.

* * *

_Dear Jack, if you would ever like to see your precious new friends again you'll go along with our demands; all we ask is that you come to us and give yourself up._

_ With darkness on the mind,_

_ The Bears of the Forgotten_

* * *

Jack paled as he read the letter again to make shore he wasn't imagining it. He dropped the paper and stumbled back into the wall. He wiped some ooze from the letter off onto the chair next to him and he looked at his hand disgusted. He looked up as if expecting the Guardians to jump out and say it was all a joke. Sadly, it didn't work out that way. Jack eyes narrowed as he scowled again at his hand. He held a bit of the black substance up to his nose and sniffed it. Immediately, he recoiled and flung the remaining ooze from his hand.

It landed on sleeping elf, and all it did was turn over in its sleep. Jack cringed and looked out the window. He seemed to relax as he watched the snow gently fall, his tense shoulders released and his arms hung limply at his sides. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then he dived head-first out the window. Jack fell; the wind stopped his decent right before he hit snow. He sniffed the air once, did a 360, and then flew south.

* * *

"He's never going to come!" yelled North to his unseen captors.

He was tied up on the side of a dark cavern. Ropes tightly bounded his hands behind his back and his feet were tied in front. His back rsted on the damp wall. amd gave him a perfect view to the entire scene. To his far left, was a glass dome encasing Sandy. He could faintly see a very angry looking Sandman trying in vain to break out. Tooth was chained to the opposite wall so she couldn't fly away.

Her feathered head lolled to the side as she snored softly. Bunny on the other hand looked more like a mummy. Ropes held him in an impossible tight size; he resembled some sort of cocoon as he leaned against the wall. Only his head was visible.

He was letting out a string of curses that would make any sailor proud. Sandy was now banging on the glass with his fists, the loud noise echoed through the cavern with a menacing feel.

"He will come, it's in his nature" replied the voice to which no one had a face to match it with.

"Show yourself ya, GUMBY!" demanded Bunny, still struggling with the ropes.

"Our appearance is of no consequence," replied a different voice

"Could you at least tell us who you are" asked Tooth in a faked polite tone, she had just woken up and immediately joined in on the conversation.

"We are the Bears of the Forgotten" many voices answered all in monotone.

"The who now?" asked Bunny

"Perhaps you did not hear us, we said we are the Bears of the FORGOTTEN" the first voice said, putting emphasis on the forgotten. Understanding passed through the Guardian's eyes.

"What do you want with Jack anyways" asked North loudly.

"He will lead us" they replied simply.

"And just what exactly, makes you so sure that Jack will join you," asked Bunny haughtily.

"It was prophesied," they answered.

"What prophesy?" interrupted Tooth.

"It is only known by the darker spirits, but we will tell you."

"_We are the spirits forgotten and faded,_

_Our second chance at life is what we traded,_

_And now we must wait for the fiercest spirit of white,_

_To lead us to greatness, to power, and to might,_" droned the voices again in the same creepy monotone.

* * *

The Guardians just stared in the general area of the voice, before Bunny fnally made a comment. "That was…..weird."

"I think they have had just one cup to much of eggnog." Said North laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh, heh,"

"Well, Jack's not a bear so…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, and he's not faded so…Ha" added Bunny.

"One can be forced to fade, either physically or mentally, normally both," whispered North to the others.

"Very good Nicholas we-" said the voice before it was cut off by a deafening crash, the sound reverberated throughout the cave, North could feel the wall beind him vibrate slightly. Jack's bright blue eyes glowed in the darkness as he twirled around looking at each of them.

"JACK YOU LOONY WHAT ARE YA DOIN HERE?!" yelled Bunny

"Uuuuh, coming to save-"

"We knew you would come" said the voice cutting Jack off.

Jack scowled and whipped around to the direction of the voice.

"What do you want?"

"You know very well what we seek." The voice replied simply.

"Why don't you just show yourselves" A moment of silence was the answer, but it only lasted for a moment.

"As you wish," they replied.

Then out of the shadows, came nine enormous black bears. They dripped black ooze as they came into the light. North and Bunny gasped in horror and Tooth screamed. Eyes of all colors turned to look at them. The most noticeable however were the ruby red eyes of the largest bear. They had no pupils, only the glowing color shining from the black faces.

They had no fur; they seemed to be made of the black substance. They stared with theirmouths slightly agape, before leader began morphing into a different shape. In a flash of red light, a man with long, flowing dark robes and the same red eyes stared back at them.

"Are you ready to face our request?" the man asked in a silky smooth voice.

"Wait, hold up what-" started Bunnymund.

"Jack don't even think about….whatever it is!" shouted North, struggling with his bonds.

"I am, but only if you promise to let them go" he replied

"WHAT" screeched Tooth.

"But of course we-"the spirit started

"Swear on it" interrupted Jack

"Surely there is no need for-"

"Say it"

A sigh was heard and then all the bears began to speak,

"We swear on our third and last chance at life, that we will release our prisoners, when the ceremony is done."

Jack nodded and the bears advanced. They knocked Jack to the ground, his staff clattered away a few feet off. A crack, sounded through the hall as Jack's head met painfully to the ground, he barley supressed the cry that threatened to escape. The bears held him on his knees as the leader slowly approached.

"Jack, NOOOOO" screeched Tooth

"SILENCE!" yelled the man, he flung some of the ooze and it landed on Tooth, sealing her mouth shut.

"Hey, you can't-"Bunny started but was cut off by his own gag. Sounds of grunting and protests we heard but at least muffled.

"I will kick you sorry behinds into next-"North shouted at the top off his lungs until he was cut off also.

"There now isn't that better" said the man with a relieved sigh. All the bears laughed, but it came out as grunts and wheezes. He looked around, nodding slightly at his handiwork.

"And now…" he strode over to the restrained Jack and moved his head so that they were looking at each other.

He forced his mouth open with one hand and began to drop a bit of the ooze into his mouth. Jack's eyes widened in fear and he began to toss his head around.

He choked and coughed on the bit of fluid, until his eyes rolled back and he fell limp into the man's arms. Tooth let out a muffled scream and squirmed even more. Jack tossed and turned against the arms holding him down as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

* * *

_Jack eyes opened and he looked around; he wasn't sure exactly where he was, there were no landmarks really just flat land leading to nothing. He saw a fading light in the distance and slowly began walking towards it. _

_"It's your fault you know" said a voice coming out of the shadows._

_Startled he yelled, "Show yourself," pointing his staff in the direction of the voice._

_"Your un-needed, they don't care about you, they just wanted you for power." _

_"Shut up!" Jack yelled angrily_

_"But it's true, no cares for you, not even Manny" it replied. Jack glared at it._

_"Your sister must have been so relieved to have you gone, her life must have gotten so much better. And now look at you. You don't do anything except create a little snow." _

_"Stop, you don't know anything!" Jack yelled._

_"But even you have thought about this, the Guardians paid no attention to you until they needed some free labor, even then you definitly weren't their first choice."_

_That was it, Jack let out an inhuman growl and shot ice daggers in all directions. The voice let out a wheezing chuckle as it continued to taunt him. _

_It knocked him over again and again until finally it had Jack lying, panting on the was about to take another hit at the boy when Jack let out a yell and flipped the creature over his head. _

_He held the creature down, his knee at its throat. He glared down at the black animal, resembling a bear with fierce eyes. Then he raised his staff above the animals head, prepared to give the final blow, when his eyes glazed over. The darkness faded in as he fell softly into the grassy ground._

* * *

As Jack awoke the exited grunts quieted. He slowly cracked open his eyes. The Guardians all gasped, instead of light blue eyes, Jack now had dark blue glowing eyes, eyes with no pupils. The air grew colder as he struggled against the arms restraining him.

The leader snapped his fingers and a gemstone appeared in his hand. Jack whipped around and focused on the small stone. His eyes widened and he let out a growl, revealing a row of long, pointed teeth. He pulled against the paws of the other bears that held him still, attempting to bite them when they got close enough.

The man warily walked up to Jack and slammed the stone onto the center of his forehead. Jack's small body froze on contact, he started to shake and whimper as the man held the crystal to his head. He let out cries of pain as he thrashed about. His body jerked violently and that's when a flash of light erupted from the crystal; engulfing the entire room in a blinding white light. The Guardians shut their eyes and looked away.

* * *

When they opened what they saw made them gasp in shock. Where Jack had been sitting now lay a small polar bear cub. He was completely and totally white except for his black muzzel, nose and claws, the bluish crystal above his eyes could still faintly be seen underneath the fur.

The Guardians stopped struggling and just sat there, shocked. The man turned away and walked to the center of the room, as the light slowly spread it revealed the altar looking table at the center of a raised platform.

One of the black bears picked up the sleeping cub by the scruff of the neck. He gently placed Jack on the altar and ropes began to form out of the black slime. They tied the cub's small form to the table and stepped back. All of the bears gathered around the altar as the leader stepped forward.

He mumbled something into Jack's ear and his eyes shot open, still the dangerous shade of blue as before. All of the bears stepped forward and placed on long claw on Jack's exposed side. Without warning the claws were pushed down through the skin. Jack let out a shriek as they began to pull downward. Blood poured from the wounds and soon the snow white fur turned a deep red. The yelps slowly turned to deep roars as Jack's size grew, the sound of ropes snapping could faintly be heard iver the roars, all of a sudden everything stopped and Jack grew still.

* * *

He was almost transparent; the white fur now looked almost as if it was made of a thick fog. The cloaked man pulled a shining dagger from the folds of his robes. He raised it above his head preparing to strike.

The Guardians broke out of their paralysis and started shouting through the gags. Jack's small fuzzy white ear twitched in their direction. His eyes snapped open and moved to look at his surroundings.

With a deep breath he began to grow even larger, he become more solid, the ropes began to fall away and the creatures stepped back in shock. The bear's great white head looked around at the black bears surrounding him. Blue eyes met red and the man's eyes narrowed before he transformed back to a bear, nearly two times the size of Jack.

The large white bear let out a roar and charged at the enemies. The battle was gruesome and black ooze flung in a directions. Ice grew wherever the frost bear stepped. Jack ran around each of the bears biting and slashing at every chance, the other larger and more bulky bears moved to retaliate, but he was gone by the time the bear turned.

Jack was without mercy, he didn't stop once to catch his breath, he fought with none of the compassion the real Jack had held. Soon eight of the nine bears were down, squirming and moaning on the ground or frozen in place. Jack slowly turned to face the leader.

They circled each other sending snarls and grunts to each other. Then without warning the leader charged, they stood up on their hind legs and they locked arms. Snarling and biting at one another. Soon the leader overpowered Jack and forced him down.

Jack struggled under the force, as the larger being pressed down on his throat. Strangled grunts came from the smaller bear's jaws. The great black bear raised his paw to strike at Jack's exposed throat, when blue eyes locked with red and paused.

Jack let out a bloodcurdling roar that shook the cave. He twisted out of the other's grasp as his size grew. Soon he stood even taller than his enemy. He snarled and advanced. Blackened blood flew alongside red, and rocks and debris fell around them.

* * *

One jagged stone fell, hitting North on his head, and knocking him out of his stupor. He inched forward to grab the stone and began cutting himself free. He untied his feet and ran over to Bunny. He cut through one strand of the rope and immediately Bunny shook himself of the ropes. They freed the others and North yelled over the sound of crashing stones,  
"Thez place iz going to collapse, we must get out of here quickly!"

The recovered bears heaved themselves up, and fled from the cave. Their large forms dissappearing into the shadows. The Guardians looked back at the horrific fight and saw their little Snowflake, no not their Snowflake ,and not Jack, what they saw was an enormous polar bear preparing to destroy the fallen leader...for good. Tooth flew forward to stop Jack but Bunny's strong arm stopped her,  
'Don't, he's not himself, he will kill you to"

She let out a small sob and nodded, her bottom lip trembled as she fluttered out after Bunny. They emerged from the cave and were met with the moon and stars shining bright. They had their hands on their knees as they gasped for breath.

They watched as the cave crumpled; burying their Jack with it.

* * *

Tooth broke down and Sandy flew over to comfort her. North and Bunny stood at the edge of the debris staring, half expecting Jack to come out from under the rubble unharmed.

Bunnymund's ears swiveled back and forth slowly, hoping to catch a sound; all he heard was the chirping of thousands of crickets hidden among the bushes. He let out a loud sigh and tuned to call the others in, when he heard it, a faint whimper coming from a ways off. His ears stood erect a he bounded over to the area in which he thought he heard a sound. He buried his paws deep in the rubble and threw it behind him.

North and the others rushed over to help him, when they realized what he was doing. North tossed boulders away as Tooth and Sandy pushed away mounds of dirt and rubble. Tooth let out a yell of triumph; they all looked over and saw a tiny white paw laying there, the rest of his body was covered by several larger rocks.

Sandy, North, and Bunny all heaved up the rocks and tossed them aside, revealing the still form of a polar bear cub. North gently scooped up the frail form and cradled it as if the slightest movement would cause him to shatter, he stroked a small spot of still white fur, comfortingly and began walking away from the piles of debris. He stopped dead when he realized he had no sleigh.

He looked toward Sandy ready to ask but saw that the little man was already on it. Golden sand quickly formed itself into a large multiple seated plane. The door opened and Sandy gave them a small reassuring smile, motioning them to get on.

They hurried inside and shut the door, immediately the plane took off. Tooth now held the limp form of Jack; he was curled up in her lap, his dark muzzel rested on her knee. Tooth lovingly stroked the fur on the small head, cooing words of comfort to the injured spirit.

In response a low whimper came from the otherwise still form. Bunny tapped his foot nervously as he looked from Jack to the window, back and forth. No words were spoken until they arrived. They felt the jolt of the plane landing and heard the pitiful whimper once again.

Bunny took the cub from Tooth and headed towards the infirmary. When no one was looking, he brought the resting face to his own and gently nuzzled the cool fur, he felt the weak pulse under the cub's fur, and that was good enough for him.

North and the others busted into the infirmary and began to work. They laid him on the bed, and watched him for a moment, unsure of what to do. On such a small body it was hard to find, much less bandage any injuries.

* * *

The blood from the claw wounds continued to slowly seep out, darkening the already filthy and matted fur. In the end they decided to first attempt to clean off all the dust and blood. A yeti brought in a small tub and they quickly rinsed off the small cub. When they finished, Bunny held the sleeping cub, wrapped in a towel, close to his chest. A loud jingle brought them to their senses; they glanced over to see an annoyed Sandy glaring at them, the elf dropped to the ground and stumbled away.

He pointed a small finger above his head, where a golden gem, spun slowly around. He pointed then his forehead and then to the cub, finally realization hit them.

"Of Course!" yelled North, he immediately turned back to Jack.

He gingerly reached out and he felt the hardness of the crystal underneath his fingers. He gently took off the blue stone, and a familiar light blinded them, the wind howled outside the window for a moment before silencing. The cub let out a weak roar that gradually turned into a cry of pain, the sound of something hitting the ground was heard, and the light died.

In the cub's place lay Jack, the familiar frosted hoodie and brown pants gave them some relief. Glowing blue eyes stared back at them and they watched as they slowly faded back to normal. His eyelids closed and he let out a moan, he turned over in his sleep, an expression of discomfort showing on his face.

Quickly they sprang into action, they removed his hoodie and North grabbed a rag, they cleaned off as much blood as they could, to see what they were working with. What they saw, scared even them, his entire side, stomach and back was lined with deep red wounds, each went from the shoulder all the way down to his lower stomach.

One large bite mark adorned his right arm. North cringed while he tried to staunch the bleeding, Tooth began bandaging, Bunny quietly giving her instructions. They found much to their horror, that Jack had a fractured arm and shoulder while quite a few ribs were left totally broken. They continuously checked his pulse and by the time they were done, Jack's entire chest and stomach was covered in bandages. Bruises lined his throat, already turning a faint purple and blue.

Bunny growled as he thought of anyone doing this to Frostbite. North hurried out to get his workshop back in order. The others sat down prepared, for a very long wait.

Tooth absent mindedly ran her fingers through Jack's unruly silver hair. Each had their own thoughts, but their minds always seemed to wander back to how in the world Jack was able to be forced into becoming a bear, and not to mention his sketchy relationship with their kidnappers. Some highly overdue explanations were definitely in order.

* * *

**Alright, so this was a weird chapter, it probably makes no sense to you at the moment. But don't worry I has a plan. The next chapter will explain what happened and why. I'll try and get it up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for all the support, it gives me a warm fuzzy everytime I see new reviews. Heehee**


End file.
